The Death of Ladybug
by Connor Muston1
Summary: This story is the story of how Miraculous Ladybug died.


This is how it happened. This is the story of how the Miraculous Ladybug died.

ADRIEN'S POV

It started off like any other day I woke up, ate breakfast, and went to school. That day my friends Marinette, Nino, Alya, and I were planning to get out of class early to go see a fencing tournemant. Little did I know that, that was going to be the last time I would see my best friend and partner alive.

I was walking up the steps of the school when I heard a voice.

"Good morning Adrien.", Greeted Marinette. It was Marinette. She was wearing her same old signiture clothes. A dark grey blazer, white pink flowered T-shirt, pink pants, and light pink ballet shoes.

"Did you sleep well?", She asked.

"Uh yes. Thanks for asking. What about you? Did you sleep well also?", I replied back.

"Yes I did. Thank you.", She answered.

We suddenly were caught in a deep gaze with each other. For some reason my heart began to beat wildly and I became sweaty.

"Um Adrien?", Marinette asked nervously.

"Yes Marinette?", I replied.

"Before we go to the tournament can we go eat at my home? I also wanted to confess something to you.", Marinette asked blushing bright red.

"Sure.", I answered.

"COME ON ADRIEN! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR CLASS!"

"COME ON LOVE BIRDS!", Shouted both Nino and Alya.

We instantly ran through the doors and entered the class room.

Class was surprisly quiet. Chloé wasn't her usual bullying self, and Plaque didn't even leave my bag. Then I realized that Lila was back after her 2 month suspension from school ever since she lied to all of us including the staff. Though something was different, she stopped talking and was just pure angry. Did she still have a vendetta for Ladybug? I didn't know.

When it was time for us to leave class early we handed in our passes and left. I went home for an hour to clean up and rest.

"Why are you resting? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your lunch with Marinette?", My Kwamii Plagg asked.

"It's not for another hour. I have time.", I answered back. I then dozed off for.

About a half hour passed until I was woke up by my phone recieving a text message from Nino.

" **You have some action in your area. Reports are coming in about sone kind of creature.",** Nino texted.

The word creature made me hesitate. Was he meaning another akumatized victim?

" **I can contact Marinette and we can come help?",** I texted back.

 **"Don't worry Alya, Chloé, and I can take care of it. You should get ready for your lunch with Marinette.",** Nino messaged back.

At that moment I grabbed my bag and ran out of the mansion towards Marinette's house.

"OH this is going to be juicey!", Plagg shouted out smiling.

MARINETTE'S POV

"I am so nervous Tikki! What should I do!?", I asked shaking violently.

"Just be yourself Marinette. Your gonna be fine.", Tikki answered while hugging my cheek.

Suddenly Adrien entered my home.

"Sorry Marinette. Forgot about the time.", Adrien apologized.

"It's okay. Hi Plagg.", I greeted.

"Hi Marinette.", Plagg responed.

We ate our lunch together but I still couldn't bring up the courage to confess my feelings to Adrien.

"So Marinette. Earlier today you said you wanted to confess to me?", Adrien stated seriously.

At that moment I went into full on nervous breakdown mode. My heart was pounding uncontrolably, my legs were shaking violently, and my face went bright red. Suddenly I wasn't afraid anymore. Like all of my worries and doubts just disapeared in a snap.

"Yes Adrien. I do have something to confess. There's a reason I always stuttered whenever I talked to you, how I always wanted to help you. The truth is Adrien...I...lovrghrou."

"Huh?", Said Adrien confused.

"I. Love. You. I love you Adrien Agreste. Ever since the first day we met." I finally confessed.

I saw the look on his face and he seemed unsure on what to say.

"Marinette..I...love...Huh?", Spoke Adrien before Marinette's phone range.

"Hello? Alya wait SLOW DOWN! WHATS HAPPENING!?, I asked in major concern.

 **"THE CREATURE IS TO STRONG! IT ALREADY TOOK DOWN CARAPACE AND QUEEN BEE!", Shouted Alya through the phone.**

"We're on our way! Don't worry!"

 **"HURRY! IT'S KILLING EVERYONE!", Alya begged.**

"Adrien?", I informed.

"Already on it.", Adrien stated before I could finish.

"TIKKI SPOTS ON!", I shouted out.

"PLAQUE CLAWS OUT!", Adrien shouted.

"Come on Cat Noir they need our help.", I ordered.

Without hesitation we began our rush to the location where Rena Rouge said the creature was. When we arrived the entire area was destroyed and bodies were all over the street. I never saw destruction like this before. Out in the distance we finally got our first glimps of the creature as it was slamming Rena Rouge into the street repeatly.

The creature was big, it's skin was pure night time black, with massive claws and fangs. It looked like some kind monster from a horror movie.

"Cat noir! Go help Rena, get the others to safety, and keep that thing busy while I escort the civilians to safety!", I ordered.

"On it!", Cat Noir Obeyed.

ADRIEN'S POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, the size and destruction of this thing was unlike anything I've ever seen. The creature was about to take a nearby piece of broken metal and impale Rena Rouge with it. Luckly I used my staff to send the creature slaming into a nearby building.

"Rena, Alya? Are you okay?", I asked.

As I looked at her I saw she was severly wounded and couldn't go on. Her miraculous power gauge then depleted and she reverted back to her normal self.

"I'm...okay. Come...on. We can...take...this...freak.", Alya responded struggling to stand up.

"No. Your too hurt. Come on?", I denied and picked her up along with Nino and Chloé and took them to safety.

Right as I sat them down " **RRAAUUGGHH!"**

The creature grabbed me and punched me into three buildings. The force of the punch felt like one hundred freight trains hitting me at 200mph. I got up to see that my suit had a massive tear in it. I couldn't believe my eyes. The suits are made out the strongest and indestructible magical material in existance and that thing ripped it like paper.

I couldn't let this thing keep rampaging. I got up and charged at the creature. It was about to land a right-hook to my face when I dogded it at the last second. I swung my staff in an upercut motion hitting it in the abdomen then the face. I was about to land another blow to the creatures lower spine when it suddenly caugth my staff in mid-swing.

At that moment the creature began to grow bigger. His Muscle mass increased by 1,000 and his claws began protruding farther out of his fingers.

 **"RRAAUUGGHH!"**

The creature rawred in my face with pure rage. The next thing I knew I was in the air still holding onto the staff when I am suddenly slammed into the ground so hard that I ended up creating a crater.

I couldn't move and as the dust cleared my head was met with a massive fist. The creature began punching me in the face left, right, left, right, left, right repeatly then stopped. I couldn't breath and I could feel that several bones were broken. I could even taste the copper-like taste of my blood in my lungs and in the air.

I looked up once again to see the creature about to finish me off. As I prepared for my coming death all I could think about was Marinette. Suddenly a pok-a-dot yo-yo wrapped around the creature and was sent flying into gasoline truck causing a massive explosion.

LADYBUG'S POV

"Adrien! Oh no! I'm so sorry. I should've helped you sooner!", I cried out.

"It's...not...your...fault. Listen...this thing is...not an...akumatized...victim and is...very...powerful. Your the only...one who can stop it...now. Take it...down Marinette...whatever you...do. Don't hold...back...or else it'll kill...everyone.", Struggled Adrien before he passed out. He then reverted back to himself and plagg was scared.

"Stop it Ladybug.", Plagg begged.

"I will. Keep an eye on him.", I asked.

As I turned around I watch as the creature emerged from the wreakage of the truck.

 **"RRAAUUGGHH!"**

It's roar shook the very city like an earthquake.

"Whatever you are, I may not know where you come from but I'm gonna stop you and send you back.", I announced to the creature whose response was a massive enraged roar and began charging.

At that moment everything went still. As if time was no longer an aspect of existance. I had to realize that this may have end by killing it. If it came to that I would have to because if I don't...everyone is going to die.

With all the everything I had I charged at the beast. Seconds later our fists met sending an incredibly massive shockwave through the air breaking windows and cracking open the very ground we stand on.

As I stand there eye to eye with this...Armageddon of a monster, struggling to hold back his massive fists I didn't see the massive tail that grew out from him whip me into a building. Yes thats what this thing is...Armageddon.

As I am stuck in the wall I begin to feel a tickly sensation running down my forehead. I was bleeding. Still I didn't care so I got back up, grabbed a piece of a car and smashed it into Armageddon's skull, then took my yo-yo and threw him down three blocks.

 **"THIS IS NADJA CHAMACK BREAKING NEWS FOR THOSE JUST WATCHING! AN UNKOWN CREATURE HAS ENTERED PARIS AND HAS LEFT THE GUARDIANS SEVERLY INJURED OR NEAR THE BRINK OF DEATH! OUR ONLY HOPE NOW IS LADYBUG WHO HAS JUST ENGAGED THIS...ARMAGEDDON! WE CAN ONLY HOPE THAT SHE WILL SUCCEED!", Nadja Chamack addressed the news.**

 _The battle went on for hours. Blow after blow, building after building, destruction after destruction. Their fight was so long it started in the afternoon and went on till night. As time went by Ladybug began getting exauhsted and her suit was so torn up that it looked like it went through a papershredder. Armageddon on the other hand didn't even look tired and continued to fight._

"Oh my! It's Ladybug! She looks really bad!", Said a civilian.

"Do you think she'll be okay?", Another civilian asked.

"EVERYONE...RUN!", I shouted before I was grabbed by the head and slammed into they ground repeatly.

"Ughghugh.", I moand in pain.

I couldn't go on and as I gazed up to find Armageddon I witness him growing again until he was just covered in massive spines going down the his back and tail. Suddenly a massive beam of purple light slammed into Armageddon sending him into powercables.

"Wha...what?!", I questioned myself.

"Ladybug. Stand back. I got this.", Said Hawkmoth.

 **"RRAAUUGGHH!"**

Hawkmoth then charged at Armageddon thrusting his secret blade into him like it was an overgrown needle.

"YOU WILL NOT BE THE ONE! IF ANYONE'S GOING TO TAKE LADYBUG DOWN! IT'S GOING TO ME!", Raged Hawkmoth.

Just as I thought he could end this Armageddon grabbed Hawkmoth and threw him into the Eiffel Tower.

"NOOOO!", Hawkmoth shouted before going unconscious.

Without any explanation I was suddenly punching Armageddon left, right, left, right, left, right until he grabbed my yo-yo and started wrapping it around my throat and pulled. I gasped for air but I was then my head stomped into the ground.

I looked up to see blood dripping from my face and head like a dripping sink faucet. Then a small piece of pipe flew threw the air hitting Armageddon in the face. I look over to see Adrien looking at me.

"Adri...en.", I moand.

Armageddon began walking towards Adrien growing once again until his hands morphed into singal giant blades and his tail had a scerated tip. I knew Armageddon was going to kill him.

"Marinette. You said you loved me. Well...I love you too.", Announced Adrien as he was ready to meet his fate.

At that instant, with all the remaining strength I had I charged at Armageddon.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", I raged out in agony.

I swung my fist into Armageddon's face so hard his head came right off on impact. The impact was so intense it created a massive shockwave blast that leveled the are within 7 blocks.

ADRIEN'S POV

As the dust cleared a massive crater appeared and in the center Ladybug and the headless corpse of Armageddon lay. Just as I thought she was okay I see one of Armageddon's sword arms impaling Ladybug through her chest.

"OH MY GOD!", I shouted running down to her.

As I dragged her into my lap she reverted back to Marinette.

"Marinette stay with me! You hear me!? Stay with me, help's on the way!", I begged.

"I...is every...one...okay?", struggled Marinette.

"Yes. You did it Marinette. Armageddon is dead. We're all safe because of you.", I said as I began crying.

"Good...Thats what...I wanted. But you Adrien. You were every...thing. I was so...lucky.", said Marinette with her final breaths.

That moment I her entire body went limp and and her eyes closed only to never open again.

"NO! No! No! PLEASE NO!...Marinette. Marinette. Don't leave me please.", I begged crying while holding her lifeless body in my hands. Tikki began crying and huged my arm.

People started appearing around me only to start crying at the sight of Ladybug's dead body and true identity. Alya, Nino, and Chloé finally appeared only to see that it was to late.

"No. No.", Alya began to cry.

(TWO DAYS LATER)

The entire city came to Ladybug's funeral including me and my father.

"Ladybug was an example to inspire us all to show love and kindness to everyone around us. To look forward to a wonderful tomorrow. She was a hero to Paris but most importantly...she was all our greatest friend. Her character and will were truly inspiring. She taught us to never hate but always love and cherish one another. Though she didn't fight alone. Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee, and Cat Noir also put their own lives on the line to stop this horrible and deadly creature. In other ways they must be devastated by the loss of their leader and friend most of all. From this point on let us all go forth and follow the same path Ladybug once did. For Ladybug will always be in our hearts!", Spoke Mayor Bourgeois.

When it was time to put her to rest Marinette's father, Alya, Nino, Chloé, Nathaniel, and I carried her cauffin into her mausoleum.

The rest of the day I stayed in my room crying with plagg trying to cheer me up until my father came in.

"Adrien? Can I come in?", He asked.

"What do you want?", I asked angerly.

"I'm wanting to say sorry. I had no idea how much that girl meant to you.", He said flatly.

"Her name WAS MARINETTE! Hawkmoth.", I said. At that moment he became dead silent until he spoke.

"How did you know? When did you know?", He shockenly asked.

"Just now. As I saw you came in I saw the purple gem under your scarf and I knew right then and there that the one responsible FOR ALL OF THIS! FOR MARINETTE'S DEATH! WAS YOU! AND DO YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING ELSE?! I'M CAT NOIR! ME YOUR OWN SON THAT YOU NEVER EVEN BOTHER TO SPEND TIME WITH! I HAVE BEEN THE SAVING THE CITY WITH MARINETTE FROM YOU AND YOU HAVE BEEN AFTER ME! FOR WHAT!? FOR WHAT!? I HATE YOU! YOU HEAR ME!? I HATE YOU!", I raged out.

"Your mother is alive.", He responded. I instantly froze.

"What?", I said shocked.

" Your mother's alive. But she is dying. She contracted incureable disease. I decided to put her into a cryo-sleep until I could find a cure. So when I heard about the miraculouses I went to find the one protecting them to ask for help unlocking their powers to cure her. He refused so that night I stole two miraculouses in hopes that their power will save her only to find out it failed. I then soon discovered through the Kwamii Nooroo that the only miraculouses that can save her are the Ladybug and Black Cat. So I kept one for other uses just in case and this one the Butterfly to akumatize people to find the miraculouses in a way that the owner won't finf out my identity. All this time I was just trying bring our family back together.", Father explained.

"And because of you Marinette and I became heroes and in doing so you ended up killing the girl I loved so much!", I cried our in anger.

"If you want my miraculous so much take it then! I'm done. But if you do cure mom. How will you think she will think of everything you've done?", I said before running out of the mansion crying all the way to the mausoleum.

"I found out who hawkmoth is. He is my father. All this time we were fighting my father. He said the reason for all of it was to cure my mother who I just found out is alive.", I cried to Marinette's Ladybug statue.

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me and from the shadows emerged my father.

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU WANT!?", I raged out. He then stared at me with a sympathetic face only to toss sonething to me. It was miraculous.

"Why?", I asked in complete disbelief.

"Paris needs you. And I need my son. I am so sorry for all that I've done to you and I'll never forgive myself for the way I treated you. But I do hope that in time you can forgive me and give me a second chance. Let me be the father I should've been. For your mother. Please?", He begged.

At that moment all my emotions flooded out at once like a massive tsunami of love, hate, saddness, happiness, and lonelyness. I ran into his arms with a massive embrace and began crying.

"I forgive you father.", I answered.

We then went home and the next morning I get a call from Alya.

 **"COME QUICK! IT'S MARINETTE'S GRAVE!", Alya shouted out through the phone.**

I instantly ran all the way to the mausoleum. When I arrived Alya and Nino were already there.

"Is it real?", I asked.

"Take a look.", said Nino.

When I looked her casket was empty and then I hear Alya shout.

"LOOK UP THERE!", Alya shouted as she pointed to a rooftop.

We followed where she was pointing and there atop a building stood a black female silhouette of a female figure. Then as she just appeared the figure swung away out of view.

"Ladybug? No Marinette?", I asked myself in complete shock.

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
